Knock, Knock
by notbettydraper
Summary: Ziva smiled, this game that Tony had been playing of ‘let’s wake Ziva up at an un-Godly hour and stay the rest of the day’ had become a routine,' // Set in seasons four through six with a bit of AU at the end.


Knock, Knock

A/N: Wow…my first fic in ages. Yeah, I had this little idea last night and it hasn't stopped bugging me. TIVA! // Set in season five, goes into season six, goes into AU I guess. // The AU is that Ziva no longer works for NCIS.

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS no one would watch it. Therefore, I don't own it! ^^

_Knock, Knock_

_It is __**three **__am. What kind of an idiot comes knocking at my door at th—Tony._

"I'm coming Tony!" Ziva shouted from her bedroom door as she searched for the light switch.

"What the hell Ziva? How did you know it was me?" He shouted back, "Freaking Jedi skills!" Ziva unlocked the door but kept the latch on and pulled her robe tight around her, although he didn't sound it, he was most likely drunk.

"Yes?"

"Pizza and Beer?"

"Tony, it is **three** am! You honestly think I want pizza and beer at three am?"

"Well, if I know you, and I do, I would know that you haven't eaten all day and I decided to do the partnerly thing and make sure you didn't go on you un-Godly hour run on an empty stomach."

"But you'll let me consume alcohol on an empty stomach," she smirked.

"Precisely why I brought the pizza Zi-vah."

"Alright Tony, get in before I change my mind."

--

_Knock, Knock_

Ziva smiled, this game that Tony had been playing of 'let's wake Ziva up at an un-Godly hour and stay the rest of the day' had become a routine, she didn't seem to care that she was missing her run or that she was beginning to wake up even before three because she knew he was coming. After a few weeks of this Saturday morning wake-up call he'd started bringing some DVDs around to watch, Ziva had started to like having him as her personal DVD rental place. After a few more weeks they had become comfortable with each other, after a particularly hard case Ziva would end up falling asleep on his shoulder, not that he was complaining.

Over the months they played this game they switched it up. Once Ziva found out what a 'Knock, knock' joke was she began answering her door with 'Who is it?' and Tony would reply with something ranging from 'The pizza guy' to whatever he could think up.

They continued this for almost year until the team was split up. Ziva found that once she'd returned to DC she was once again waking up around three am. She'd stay up for hours due to the routine that she couldn't bring her self to let go of. She'd sit on her couch and watch one of Tony's DVDs that he'd left behind. She wanted him to come back; she missed the pizza and early morning beer, she missed their game, she missed Tony.

It took longer than a month to get back into their old routine and even then it still felt different, not bad different but to them it didn't feel exactly good. They'd been separated for so long and both of them saw more what the other meant to them. They'd gotten so much closer then either of them had thought was possible at the beginning of their partnership and now so much laid between them. They never really went back to the way they were.

Over the course of the year Tony's visits became much less frequent and then non-existent. Both of them had grown cold towards each other, their relationship was breaking down and neither of them could stop it.

--

_Knock, Knock_

_Honestly, who knocks on a person's door at three am, who?_

It had been four years since anyone had knocked on her door at three am, she'd gotten her sleeping patterns back to what was normal before the first time Tony had come to her and she liked being able to run early, it rejuvenated her.

"I'm coming!"

_What kind of a self-centred idiot thinks it's acceptable to wake someone up at three am…on a Saturday morning?_

Ziva looked through the peephole to see a six-pack of beer and a large pizza on her doorstep. She fought the urge to call out to whoever had left them there. She smiled. She didn't know why she was smiling; she just did, like you would to a friend lost long ago and seeing them for the first time in years but you can't seem to remember their name. She picked up the pizza and beer and took them back inside. As she picked up the pizza box a post-it note fluttered to the ground and only just caught her eye in the dim hallway light.

_Z,_

_You probably don't want to see me so I brought some old friends but that I thought you might miss. Well, hope you miss because they've missed you, been spending pretty much every night with me for five years._

_T._

She couldn't believe she'd forgotten. For months this had been their routine, she'd forgotten how much she'd missed it. Setting the pizza and beer down Ziva practically ran back into her bedroom and flipped open her phone, dialling the number that she had thought she'd forgotten into the keypad. The moments that the dial tone rang for seemed like an eternity as she began to laugh nervously.

"So, I'm forgiven?" She stopped for a moment, she'd forgotten.

"What ever it was that needed forgiving Tony, you are forgiven, I-I cannot even remember what it was," she began laughing nervously again and a smile broke through when she heard him begin to laugh as well. They went silent after a minute and Ziva just smiled, knowing that Tony was doing exactly the same on the other side.

"Hey, Ziva,"

"Yes Tony?"

"I've got to go but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Of course. Oh, and Tony,"

"Yeah,"

"Thank you,"

She hung up the phone and picked up the pizza box and a beer. She sat on her couch with her feet up on her coffee table, she felt completely refreshed, even with the alcohol and greasy pizza, but there was something missing.

_Knock, Knock_


End file.
